The Harvest Goddess
by HMemma546
Summary: We all know the Goddess the beautiful green hair woman who gets sent to another world in the game. But how did her story start out? Discontinued
1. Sleeping Beauty

The Harvest Goddess

Summary: We all know the Goddess the beautiful green hair woman who gets sent to another world in the game. But how did her story start out?

Sleeping Beauty

Jack sighed as he stared into his fields, his body sweating. At last the place look like a proper farm. He had never farm before through he had watch his pa slave away on it for the old farmer. Now that his pa and the old man passed away the farm had been given to Jack and he had to look after it. As his pa had grew to his last days the farm had weaken leaving him with a lot of work.

"Hey, looks good."

Jack turned to smile at Takakura. He was the neighbour here and was Jack's friend. They had grown up in this countryside valley and knew each other like the back of their hands.

"Yep, I've finally made something out of it. And cause a back ache."

Takakura laughed, "I already guess that as you look like a hunchback."

"Gee, thanks so much to the compliment. And you look like you've turn into a zombie."

"Meh, couldn't sleep last night."

"Well get some sleep now before I ask you to work your ass of."

They grinned and Takakura went into his house yawning. Jack waited, counting. He had only reach 10 when loud snores could be heard.

Jack laughed as he swung of his rucksack and headed to town, leaving it in the stables. There were hardly any thieves around and if they were they wouldn't be interested in a hoe, a watering can, a hammer and some seeds. His axe was getting prepared by mineral town's blacksmith.

"Afternoon, Jack."

"Afternoon, Ruby." Jack grinned as he faced the girl. She was a beautiful girl, just a year younger than him. She had shoulder length hair and wore yellow to show of her dark skin. Ruby was Jack's friend and to him more.

"How's the farm?"

"Great! I've just clean of the mess so it knows looks like a proper farm."

Ruby laughed, "I'm glad. You've been working so hard, you missed Tim leaving."

Jack grinned became forced as he apologised. Tim had been his friend until he married Ruby. He had still been his friend but Jack couldn't help but despise him. He supposed Ruby and Tim had been sweethearts for so long but he never thought Tim had the guts to marry her.

"He still is travelling?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed sadly, "I don't know why he had to go. We've just finish getting the inn sorted and he had to go."

"Workaholic." Jack shrugged. He hoped that Ruby would start to hate him as he left.

"Could say the same thing about you! What is it with all these men? Even little Griffin wants to help his pa in the bar."

Jack laughed. Griffin was 10 now and was already settling in the life of bartending. In the early hours his dad would let work until it got to the point trouble makers came and Griffin had to go upstairs.

"Let's hope not every child will be like that."

"Lets."

Ruby grinned and went back to the inn. Jack watched her. _Such a hardworking woman_. He whistled his favourite tune and walk to the pond.

The pond was nothing special. Some people believe Harvest Gods and Goddess lived in it but Jack didn't see how. It had nothing to make it stand out, no sparkle or any kind of magic. He knew that a witch live by Rommana's mansion and had a five year old girl, he had seen them when he went to visit Rommana and Lucy, but he didn't find them that special. He was hardly aware that the witch shouldn't even be spoken to; to him she was a fun person who happens to possess magic. He didn't really mind magic; he just didn't see why everyone made a fuss.

He looked at the pond. Nothing seemed so special about it. And he doubted gods would want to spend they time in water all the time.

Suddenly he saw something. At the edge of the water, laid a five year old girl. She floated in the water almost as she had been washed ashore, yet it was pond so she couldn't have.

Her skin was an ivory white, a faint tinge of colour to her cheeks. She wore a blue flimsy top and a skirt that Jack thought shouldn't really be on a girl so young, yet it suited her. Her hair, tied into bunches was blonde. She look beautiful even through she was only five.

Jack quickly rushed to the girl side to check to see if she was breathing. He couldn't help to think it sounded like rustling leaves but he concentrated on the girl's health. Had she been thrown into the pond and left? What kind of monster would do that?

Scratching his head, Jack decided to take her the Dr Hardly. He picked the girl up, awkwardly at first but as the girl nestled herself in his arms it grew natural.

Little did he knew, she wasn't just a girl.


	2. Emma

2. Emma

"Hardly!"

Dr Hardly turned around to the voice, taking of his glasses that he had to wear for his lazy eye. Jack was standing in the doorway carrying a five year old girl.

"I found her by the spring pond. I think someone threw her in and left her!"

"Bring her here!" The doctor said as he smoothed out the white bed. Jack placed the girl on it with such gentleness that it made Hardly stare at him for a moment. He had known Jack all his like but he had never seen the young man share the likeness of a father.

Getting back to business, the old man focus on the girl. She was extremely beautiful for someone so young, Hardly had to check his eyes to make sure he wasn't staring at a really small young women. The girl was drenched and cold, her blue eyes also shivering – wait, she was awake?

Jack watched as the girl slowly sat up, blinking at the two men innocently. Her eyes were a deep sapphire, already with the ability to lock people into them. Gently she rubbed some of the water out of them and her hand movement seemed like a wave. Hardly too stared at her.

"Young girl?" He asked, getting back to things. The girl turned her full glaze on him, a look of wonder on her face.

"Is that my name?" She asked her voice a smooth lullaby and the dancing of fresh breezes. The men were shocked into silence for a moment before they registered her words.

"No it's not, my dear. Tell me, do you remember anything before you just woke up?"

The girl frown in confusion and shook her head daintily, "Not sure. I remember warm arms holding me and lifted me out of water but....no nothing." She glanced over at Jack, her eyes questioning, "Was that you?"

"Um....yes, I was the one that rescued you from the pond," He gave the girl a small smile before turning to Hardly, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well....I think perhaps she has somehow gotten amnesia. So we'll properly never know who dump her in the pond but I think we'll call police and child authorities anyway...."

"I don't like those words!" The child whimpered as she clutched Jack's arms, "They sound big and scary,"

"Hey, don't worry; unless you've done a crime the police aren't so bad. And child authorities don't usually bite," Jack said, unsurely.

"I don't like them anyway,"

Dr Hardly checked the girl over, who was drying of, "She doesn't seem to have spent so long in the water so she hasn't caught anything thank goodness. However, she'll need a place to stay and perhaps a name in case no one comes forward."

Hardly looked over to Jack who merely blinked. Then he realised why he was being looked at, "Oh...u-um you want me to think of a name, huh? Well....there's Ruby....no, no, I don't like her, I just...." Jack stammered as he realised Hardly wasn't accusing him at all. _Great, now he had just dug himself into a big hole_, "How about....Emma?" It was his mother's name and the only one that would come into his head.

"I like that name," The girl piped up as she rubbed her nose delicately into Jack's sleeve. Jack looked embarrassed and through, you had to be as trained as Hardly to noticed, touched.

"So, how about I take her back to the farm and phone the police and that up? Then it saves the directions and paying for her to live in the inn." Jack asked and Hardly nodded. Jack lifted the girl into his arms and headed for the door. Before he reached it, it opened.

"Ruby!" Jack smiled, a blush tingling his cheeks. Then he realise that she was here for Hardly, "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I just need a check up. And who's this?" Ruby smiled at the small girl who smiled a smile of the prettiest flowers. Ruby was struck dumb by her beauty.

"I'm Emma. That is until the police and child authorities decide if that's going o be my name," Emma shuddered as she said the two names and huddled into Jack, who blushed even more.

"I found her, almost drowned in the pond. I think someone dumped her in but she has amnesia so we don't know," He explained when Ruby looked confused.

"Oh my goodness," Ruby gasped as she shot a pitiful look at the girl. Then she recovered herself and smiled, "Well, I'm Ruby the innkeeper."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby," Emma smiled and Jack bid Ruby farewell before headed back to the farm. Emma sat comfortably in his arms, glazing around her.

"Well, then Emma, welcome to Fox Farm," Jack said as he settled her down. Emma gasped as she stared around her. As she saw Jack's dog, Jimmy rush past, she ran after it, her golden hair ruffling in the wind. Jack leaned against the house and watched her.

Life had certainly gotten interesting.

* * *

_**Those who've not guessed, Emma is the blonde farmer....or is she? Please review!**_


	3. Voices in the Wind

The Harvest Goddess

Summary: We all know the Goddess the beautiful green hair woman who gets sent to another world in the game. But how did her story start out?

Voices in the Wind

Emma watched Jack sow his seeds, quietly from the watering hole. It been a week since she had been found and now, knowing all the places around the farm already, she like the watering hole best. She liked to dip her legs into the cool water, rolling up her jeans and revealing her ivory legs, sparkling like crystals along with the blue sapphires of water.

Jack had brought a red checked shirt and jumpsuit for her to wear, the authorities deciding to let him keep her. No one found what had happened to her that day and seeing as she wouldn't leave with them, hiding behind Jack, they saw that perhaps he would be a good adoptive father.

He hadn't been sure what to do when they gave him paper to sign but after seeing her sapphires eyes begging him so pleadingly he obeyed them, signing his name and welcoming her to her new home.

She was a quite weird girl. From that she was too beautiful to be true to the fact that she seemed to understand a lot of things. Like when she had asked him about what were the seeds, he hardly had given her an answer when she knew what they were. Perhaps if it kept up, he wouldn't have to worry about the question 'Where do babies come from'.

Another thing that wondered Jack was her love of water. If she indeed had been thrown into a pond, she should be petrified of it, even with amnesia. Yet, like now, she showed no fear of it but delight.

"Hey, Jack?" She called. Jack had told her to just call her by her name; he wasn't her dad after all.

"Yeah?" He stopped sowing, wiping his forehead with a hankie.

"What's a school? Ruby said something about it when she dropped by yesterday."

That made him paused. He had been busy with the animals when she had came over, only being able to watch Emma and her talk from a distance. Why had she mentioned that? Unless...perhaps she saw Emma as her child as well? And maybe...she might be seeing Jack more clearly, seeing that he was the one for her...

"Jack?"

"Huh? Oh, right a school, yeah?" He flustered, praying the girl wouldn't notice. The girl nodded, Jimmy coming up to her to sit on her lap, seeming to want to learn about schools as well, "Well it's a place to learn everything, I suppose. Here in the valley, we don't really have a school but Lucy teaches the children here. We probably better start thinking about getting you started; I suppose is what Ruby meant."

"Oh, I see." The girl placed a finger on her chin and looked up, thinking, "So who are the children of the valley."

"Well there's Griffin, Carter, Wally and Chris they're older so you won't see them much...Martin, Vesta's brother, he's just a year older than you...and there's Cornet, the witch's daughter."

"What's a witch?"

"A witch...well a person who possess magic and I guess live for ever."

Emma blinked, amazed. Magic?

"Can I start tomorrow?"

"Well, I have to see Lucy first..."

"Yes! Thank you Jack!" Emma cheered and she and Jimmy ran of, heading out to play in the fields. Jack watched her wordlessly before he shook his head and continued working.

Emma ran along with Jimmy, laughing along with the rustling grass under her feet. The farm was so big, she was already far away from Jack and she was no where near the trees on the other side. Giggling, she ran faster.

_Careful child_

That caused her to stop suddenly, sending Jimmy screeching to a halt as well. And it was a good thing too as though Emma didn't realise it, if she had carried on like she was, she would have tripped over the branch just a little ahead of her and flown into the trees, probably cracking her head open.

Emma stared around her, ears perked up, listening. She glazed at the trees, whistling in the wind, whispering.

_Do not be alarmed, child, you're safe._

And as quickly as the voice presence came just then, it vanished leaving her alone with just Jimmy. She looked down at the dog.

"Did you hear that?"

Jimmy gave her a confuse look before yapping, wanting to return to their game. Emma smiled but glanced back up at the trees. And then the solution came to her.

Magic.

"Woah..."

And then with a shrug, she ran along with Jimmy again.

_**Man, I've only got one review for this...I know it's short chappie and all but...sigh.  
Witch Princess: Probably because I'm not in it!  
Emma:(me not Emma HG) Hey, you're in it next chappie. Gimmie a break!  
Witch Princess: I am?  
Emma: Yeah as a little bratty five year old!  
Witch Princess: Why you-  
Emma: EEK! PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. NOW I'M OUTTA HERE BEFORE I'M CURSED!  
Witch Princess: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WITCH  
Emma: Wait, aren't you the witch?  
Witch Princess just shoots some magic rays.  
Emma: HELP!**_


End file.
